


Trapped

by charamanda



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamanda/pseuds/charamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada Shunpei and Aomine Daiki are pretty much famous boys in college but Aomine Daiki has an unexplained hate for his fellow schoolmate and is rather hostile to the latter. Give him a chance, and he will ruin Sanda Shunpei. But Sanada Shunpei is not exactly the angel he seems and is definitely not as much of a saint everyone thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped [1]

"What rotten luck." She mumbled to herself as she trudged towards college in her spoiled sneakers. They were perfectly fine in the morning but some idiot tripped her, causing her to fall and the front of the shoes split open. What got her really mad was the fact that he had not apologized and simply ran away.  
  
"Wait til I find you, you little son of a bitch." She grumbled and stopped walking altogether, bending down to take the shoes off. It's not helping that she had to walk in a funny fashion because they were spoilt. Walking barefooted into the campus attracted stares but she decided not to care about it. After all, she's used to it.  
  
"Yuri!" The browned-haired girl turned around at the sound of her name and a smile appeared on her lips when she found her two best (out of a few) friends walking towards her.  
  
"Wakana, Eijun!" She raised her free hand to wave at them and the other female noticed the pair of shoes in her hand.  
  
"What happened to your shoes, Yuri-chan? Why aren't you wearing them?" The taller girl raised her footwear and displayed the split front for her friends to see before letting out a sigh.  
  
"Some ass- jerk tripped me and so, I fell, which led to my spoiled shoes."  
  
"Do you know which faculty is he from? I'll beat him up when I find him!" Eijun raised his fist and swung it angrily, coaxing a light laugh from Yuri.  
  
"It's fine, Eijun. I was gonna throw this pair away anyway. It's okay. I just have to find something to wear for the rest of the day." She let out yet another sigh when a pair of sandals were dropped in front of her. The brown-haired girl looked up in surprise and found the jerk from earlier looking down at her arrogantly.  
  
"Get some better shoes the next time." He waved and walked off, acting high and mighty. The trio watched in disbelief as he walked away before looking down at the pair of sandals that he had thrown on the floor.  
  
"Well, you have to admit that he has good taste."  
  
"That doesn't mean he can be such a jerk." Yuri groaned as she rolled her eyes, picking the pair of footwear with her index finger and her thumb. Well, Wakana is right, but he didn't have to be so rude!  
  
"Eijun, do you know who he is?!" Wakana asked when Eijun had attempted to call the male back.  
  
"Y-Yeah, well, he is from the sports department. His name is Aomine Daiki. I talked to him once when we were having our sports festival." He rubbed the back of his nape, looking between Aomine and the sandals as if in disbelief.  
  
"He seemed really friendly though..."  
  
"Maybe he's only friendly to fellow sports freaks." Wakana said in a sarcastic manner and pointed to the pair of sandals.  
  
"Just wear it for today and buy another pair to throw back at him another day, okay?" Yuri nodded, glancing at the pair of sandals. Wearing it, she was surprised at how well it fit her and how comfortable it had felt. Not bearing to throw her pair of old shoes away, she kept them in a spare plastic bag that she had and headed off for class with her friends.

* * *

She let out a loud sigh once class was over and stretched her hands high above her head.

"That was one crazy class, wasn't it?" Hearing that low voice, she looked over to find Sanada Shunpei smiling amicably at the group of friends surrounding him and found a smile creeping its way onto her face.  
  
"Hey, hey. You aren't thinking of hooking up with Sanada, aren't ya?" Her eyes flicked to the grey-haired male and she rolled them, picking her head off her hand.  
  
"Don't be crazy, Kou. He's just my eye candy, y'know. I'll never go for such a guy. I don't want to die just yet." Yuri said with a light laugh and began packing up her things, heading for the exit with her friend when she bumped into something hard, falling onto her behind.  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" She opened her shut eyes when she heard that gentle voice and grabbed onto the hand offered to her while holding onto her nose with her other hand.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for not watching my way." The brunette apologized without knowing why she had done so, widening her eyes when she felt blood trickling down.  
  
"Oh no! You're bleeding!" The tall male hurriedly searched his bag for a napkin, passing her his handkerchief when he couldn't find one.  
  
"Here, tilt your head downwards. That's right. Hold that position until the blood stops. Breathe through your mouth instead." She forced a smile at the worried male in an attempt to reassure him.  
  
"It's fine, Sanada-kun. I've experienced many nosebleeds before, it's actually not that much of a big deal."  
  
"Is that so?" Yuri nodded her head, still smiling.  
  
"You can go off first. I have Kou with me. Go on, it's pretty late already." He lingered about for a minute or so before nodding his head, doing as told. But not before he made sure she called to tell him that the bleeding had stopped. When he finally left, Yuri sighed in relief and noticed the grin on the grey-haired male's face.  
  
"Bokuto Koutarou, what's with that grin of yours? Want me to tell Kei?" Bokuto's eyes widened as he shook his head quickly.  
  
"That's unfair! You always use Akaashi to threaten me." He complained with a pout but the moment he saw the new message he had received, his eyes brightened up.  
  
"Is that Kei? He's done as well? Go find him, you silly owl."  
  
"Can I do that?" The brunette nodded her head with a soft sigh and made a shoo-ing motion. He cheered and hugged her tightly before running off, making sure that she would do the same that she had promised Sanada before leaving. Feeling that the blood had stopped, she removed the handkerchief for a few seconds and smiled when no blood dripped out.  
  
"Alright! Time to go home." Tucking the handkerchief safely in her bag, she headed out of the classroom and found a couple quarreling in the hallway. _Seriously?_ She let out a soft sigh and attempted to pass them when a hand grabbed onto her arm, causing her to look up in surprise.  
  
"She's my girlfriend. Are you satisfied now?" She frowned at what the person holding her was saying and stared at him, realizing that he was the one from this afternoon.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"I don't believe you! You could've just grabbed her to avoid me for all I know!" Yuri nodded her head to what the other girl was saying but Aomine tugged on her arm, causing her to stumble towards him. In that moment, he leaned down to plant his lips on hers and stayed there until the other girl ran off. Once she realized what he had done, she pushed him away, her eyes widening.  
  
"What the hell was that about, you asshole?!" She raised her right hand and slapped him hard, the sound of her palm hitting his cheek echoing throughout the empty hallway. He seemed genuinely surprised when she had done that and looked at her with a cold, hard stare.  
  
"Did you just do what I thought you did?"  
  
"Yes, I did. And I'll do it again. Do you believe me?" She raised her hand again, glaring at him right into his eyes. Staying this way for quite some time, he scoffed and left.  
  
"I'll remember this, Akita Yuri." His words had sent a chill down her spine but she decided to leave it as it was for now and head home because _god, she was starving._  
  
"I can't believe he said that to me. I should slap him again when I see him again." She huffed and hurried home, only realizing that she had forgot to message or call the two boys which had resulted in twenty (fifteen were from Bokuto) messages and ten missed calls. The brunette immediately called them to ensure them that she was fine.  
  
"Jeez, worrywarts." She flopped onto her bed with a soft sigh but smiled, knowing that they were doing this because they were concerned about her. _Sanada cares._ Yuri bolted up the moment that thought entered her mind and widened her eyes.  
  
"What the hell am I thinking?" She covered her face and squealed like a little girl, stopping when she heard a loud banging on her thin wall.  
  
"Keep it down there, girlie!"  
  
"Sorry!" She shouted back, slightly miffed and embarrassed but went to sleep soon, looking at the time. 

* * *

"AH! I'M LATE!" Yuri shouted as she threw her covers to the side and rushed to wash up, changing at the same time. Grabbing her bag, she locked her door in one swift motion and ran down the stairs, shouting an apology to her neighbor. Just as she reached the entrance of her university, she was stopped by a hand on her arm. Turning around with annoyance, she was about to lash out but stopped when she saw who it was.  
  
"Aomine? What do you need? I'm running late, if you didn't know. So, if you'll excuse me-"  
  
"Have you forgotten about last night? I said that you are going to have to pay me back, right?" He grinned. The brunette rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch. She could make it if she ran after giving him two more minutes.  
  
"Okay. What do you want? Speak quickly." His grin widened, as if he had just won.  
  
"Lunch. You are going to have to treat me to lunch. What time is your lunch break?"  
  
"It's at 1:25 pm." The blue-haired man clapped his hands together, the grin still on his face.  
  
"Awesome! I'll wait for you at the entrance at 1:30 then. Don't you dare run off, alright?" He jogged towards his group of friends, waving when he reached but she had ran off already, worrying about the time.  
  
"You aren't as popular as you think eh, Aominecchi." Said male whacked the blonde on the back of his head, trudging off to class unhappily while his friends laugh at him. Yuri rushed into the classroom just before the lecturer started his lecture and sighed in relief, dropping her head onto the table.  
  
"Hey, Yuri!" She blinked and looked in the direction of the hushed voice, smiling when she saw who it was.  
  
"Ah, Sanada-kun. I forgot to bring your handkerchief because I was in such a hurry this morning. Sorry!" He smiled kindly and shook his head.  
  
"It's fine. I just wanted to know if you were feeling better."  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now. Thank you for your concern." She smiled brightly at him and tucked her hair behind her ear in a shy manner.  
  
"Hey, you two at the back. This isn't the time for your lovey-dovey actions." Both their cheeks turned red as they turned away from each other but snuck glances at the other, laughing softly.  
  
"Hey, are you guys together or something? Why is he so nice to you?" Bokuto gasped.  
  
"Are you not telling me something?" Rolling her eyes, the brunette raised her hand to flick the grey-haired male on his forehead before looking to the front again.  
  
"We're not together, relax. He's just a generally nice person, that's what you said. Remember?" She poked at his arm and pointed to the professor who was glaring at them. After two hours of lecture, Bokuto sighed as he shoved his books into his bag and looked at his daydreaming friend.  
  
"Yuri? If you're not gonna go, then I'm going to just leave you here, you hear?" When she continued to ignore him, he placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Akita Yuri. I'm going to have lunch without you." At the sound of 'lunch', she gasped and grabbed her bag, running towards the entrance. She looked to her watch. _Crap, it's 2:00 already. Will he still be there?_ She didn't need to worry because he was there under the tree, looking pissed as hell. When he noticed her, he stormed over with an annoyed look.  
  
"You know, if you weren't interested in coming, you should have said something instead of being so late." Knowing that she should probably apologize, what came out was entirely different.  
  
"Wha- I rushed here right after lecture, okay? Stop being such a jerk." She furrowed her brows in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. He mirrored her actions, his expression getting a little less annoyed.  
  
"Fine. Then you owe me two lunches since you made me wait." He turned around and started walking in the direction of the cafeteria, pausing in his tracks when he realized she wasn't following. Frowning slightly, her waved her over and she purposefully took her time to walk to his current location. Annoyed again, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
  
"My grandmother is faster than you are." She glared at him in a challenging manner and crossed her arms.  
  
"Is that so? Why don't you ask her to eat with you then?" The blue-haired male clicked his tongue against the roof of his tongue in annoyance as he turned his body to face hers.  
  
"Well, I can't very well go and dig her out of her grave, can I?" The look of shock on her face made him chuckle as he grabbed her arm again, dragging her towards their initial goal.  
  
"H-Hey, I'm sorry for mentioning your grandmother." He stopped walking for a moment and hummed.  
  
"That's an additional dinner there you owe me if you really feel sorry." He grinned at her and dragged her towards the cafeteria again, letting her go only when they had ordered their food. Leaning against the counter, he folded his arms across his chest and stared at the girl before him. Noticing his stare, she cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What? Why are you staring? Is there something on my face?" She asked as she felt about her face, causing him to chuckle deeply and shake his head.  
  
"No, I was just staring because you look so dumb staring at the food like that." She frowned, offended, and opened her mouth to retort but the auntie at the counter called out to them for their food and Yuri was forced to keep quiet, bringing the tray of food to wherever Aomine wanted to sit at. The table he stopped at already had five people sitting there and she placed the tray down, grabbing her sandwich.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" She turned around and looked at Aomine, blinking.  
  
"I said I would buy you lunch, I didn't say anything about eating it with you. Bye." She walked towards where Bokuto was at and sat next to him, smiling at the raven-haired male seated opposite him.  
  
"Aominecchi, this is the first time I've seen you get rejected and not the other way round."  
  
"Kise-chin, if you don't shut up soon, Mine-chin is gonna hit you again." The blonde laughed loudly and barely avoided the hit coming his way, hiding near the other blue-haired boy.  
  
"Kurokocchi, protect me!" Aomine scowled at his friend and settled down next to the redhead, sighing.  
  
"Who was that girl, Aomine?" The shorter male asked, looking at his friend with a cool gaze.  
  
"Uh, she kinda helped me out yesterday. Name's Akita Yuri."  
  
"She helped you out and _she's_ the one treating you to lunch?" The blue-haired male rubbed the back of his nape in a sheepish manner and smiled wryly.  
  
"Well, she sorta slapped me so it's payback." The redhead sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Did you force yourself on her?"  
  
"Hey, don't make me sound like a creep, man. I just needed to get away from this crazy girl, so I kissed her. I don't understand why she was so upset, though."  
  
"Aomine-kun, that attitude is going to land you nowhere if you go on being such a dickhead."  
  
"Oi, Tetsu, stop talking like-"  
  
"Ah, Tetsu-kun! Do you want to eat my handmade lunch? I spent a long time making it." The pink-haired girl held out the rectangular box, her gaze begging him to take it. Giving a pointed look to Aomine, Kuroko took it with a small smile and thanked her.  
  
"See? You gotta be nice to girls if you want them to like you in return." He chokes on the miso soup and coughs out the seaweed, glaring at Kuroko.  
  
"Say what?! I don't like her, Tetsu. I just wanna piss Sanada off." His statement caught the attention of his friends as they all stopped whatever they were doing to look at him.  
  
"Explain yourself." He scratched the back of his head and sighed in slight annoyance.  
  
"Sanada likes that girl. I hate Sanada. So I'm pretending that I'm into that girl to piss Sanda off. Get it?" Akashi stared at him incredulously for a minute before shaking his head.  
  
"That's incredibly childish of you, Aomine. Make sure you don't break hearts in the process, alright?" Following Akashi's lead, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise and Kuroko took turns to pat on Aomine's shoulder, muttering words similar to Akashi's as they returned their plates and left Aomine at the table by himself. He glanced at her for a moment before leaving as well. They don't understand anyway.


	2. Trapped [2]

"Ah~ I'm so tired." The petite brunette groaned as she strolled out of class and rubbed the back of her nape with her right hand.

"Why? A ghost has been haunting you?" She looked to her grey-haired friend with dead serious eyes and nodded her head slowly, to which he immediately widens his eyes and brought both hands up to cover his mouth.

"For real?" Well, not so much as a ghost. Maybe just an annoying jerk. Who, coincidentally, is appearing right before her at the current moment. She turned away, ignoring him as best as she could but she couldn't exactly do it when he keeps on following her and shouting into her ear.

"Oi, Akita! Can you hear me?" She stopped right in her tracks, turning her head around to give him a glare. He stops himself just in time to avoid ramming into her and blinked at her sudden movement.

"What's wrong with you, Akita? You alright?" Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth loudly, she turned around to resume walking away from him.

"It's all thanks to you, you weirdo. Stop following me." She muttered under her breath but it seems that he has really good hearing because he chuckled deeply and placed his hands on the back of his head in a comfortable manner.

"Well, I  _did_ say that you owe me lunch and dinner, right? I'm just here to get my food. You free now?"

"I'm not. I have class, as you can see." She gritted her teeth and stormed into the class, plopping down on to the seat furthest into the classroom.

"Well, I'm free til this evening so gimme a ring when you're done, alright?" He shouts and leaves, waving as he did so. All eyes were drawn to her and she wished as though a hole would appear in the ground and just swallow her up.

"You're with Aomine?" She looked up at that gentle voice with wide eyes and quickly shook her head.

"N-No, that's not it, Sanada-kun! I just owe him some stuff and he wants them back, that's all! We're not together at all!" The brunette explained frantically in a loud voice, causing the male before her to burst out laughing.  _Great. He's laughing at me now._

"You didn't have to be so anxious, Yuri-kun. I was just asking." He smiled kindly and bowed his head at her before moving to his seat.  _Thank God he didn't misunderstand. That Ahomine! I'll kill him later!_ She nodded to her thoughts and took her study materials out, waiting for the lecturer to come in.

* * *

Taking time to pack up her belongings, she failed to see Sanda leave the classroom quickly and took her time to leave the room, resulting in her being the last to leave. But it didn't matter, because the hallway was so crowded that she could barely take a step out of her class.

"What's going on?" She muttered to herself but a guy next to her grinned and pointed to the front, where an empty circle could be seen.

"Sanada and Aomine are apparently fighting about some girl." Her heart thumped when she heard that and she immediately pushed her way to the front until she got a clear view of the two boys.

"Why don't you leave Yuri-kun alone? You have lots of other girls around you for you to play with." The blue-haired male scoffed and rolled his eyes, glaring right at Sanada after.

"Why don't  _you_ leave Akita alone? You aren't the type that would stay with one girl, after all."  _What are they talking about?_ Her heart was pounding as she listened to their exchange and concluded that it probably wasn't good for her to continue watching. Just as she turned around to leave, she met with Bokuto and gasped.

"Yuri! What's going on?" She sighed as the whole hallway fell silent and all eyes fell on her once again.  _That's why I wanted to leave..._

"Yuri-kun?"

"Akita?" She let out yet another sigh as she whirled about and stared at both of them.

"Why are the both of you fighting in the hallway? Don't you know that you're blocking the hallway?" Both males stared at her and she took a deep breath.

"What-"

"Oi, Akita. I didn't know that you were with Sanada." She blinked rapidly and her cheeks turned red as she shook her head quickly.

"W-What?! I-I'm not with anyone!" He raised his right brow and folded his arms, glancing at the male next to him.

"Oh, is that so? Then why is Sanada so goddamned concerned with who you hang out with? He's acting like a freaking possessive, jealous boyfriend." He spat out, his glance turning into a glare and the raven-haired male didn't back down one bit as he stared right back.

"Well, I didn't know that you were with her because you're acting like some boyfriend who dies without any attention from his girlfriend."

"What did you say?!" He hollered and Yuri knew if she didn't stop their childishness right now, someone is going to get hurt. She ran and placed her hands on both of their chests, looking back and forth between them with a nervous smile.

"Let's stop now, okay? It's really late and people need to sleep but they can't do so if you guys continue to block the way." Both of them continued to glare at each other for a while longer before Aomine lowered his fist and Sanada looked away.

"Sorry for the trouble, Yuri-kun. Good night." He turned away after flashing a smile at the girl and left through the gap the crowd created for him. She turned her head to glare at the remaining male and he cleared his throat.

"What? Let's go." He said gruffly and slung his bag over his shoulder, walking off in the opposite direction of Sanada. Letting out a sigh, Yuri prepared to follow behind him and Bokuto immediately tags along.

"What was that about, Yuri? Were they fighting over you?" She looked at Bokuto with a tired expression and shook her head, running after Aomine wordlessly.  _Why am I even going after him? I wonder if Sanda-kun is fine..._

"You're thinking bout Sanada, right? Why don't you go after him then?"

"Well, I can't since I have to keep an eye on you, right?" He paused for a moment to look at her and a grin began to grow on his face as he continued walking ahead of her in long strides.

"Ho? Have you fallen for me?"

"Keep on dreaming, Ahomine. I like someone already and it definitely isn't you."

"Ouch much?" He clutched at his chest and began to fall onto her but she swiftly dodged out of the way. Thankfully, he caught himself when he noticed she wasn't going to catch him and huffed.

"You don't have to treat me like that, y'know. You're hurting my pride here."

"But it's large enough to cushion all your hurt." She commented coldly and walked on, ignoring him.

"You talk as if I'm a prideful creature." Something in his tone made her stop in her tracks and turn to take a look at him. He wasn't wearing that confident smirk of his. Neither was he looking playful or flirtatious, and that scared her, honestly.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know that-" He cut himself off and looked somewhat embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head, looking away from her.

"You know what? It's late. You should go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved his hand at her and stalked off, disappearing rather quickly once he went past the gates of the school. She stayed put for a moment and messed up her own hair, groaning in frustration.

"What's going on right now?"

"Yuri-kun?" She groaned and whipped her head around.

"Not now! Oh, Sanada-kun." She blinked in surprise and noticed her messy hair, immediately fixing it.

"W-Why're you still here?" He smiled lightly and held his Psychology textbook up.

"I realized I left it in the classroom so I'm back to take it. I saw you talking to Aomine earlier and it seemed rather serious. Nothing's wrong?" I _want to ask you that._ She groaned inwardly and put on a smile, shaking her head. 

"Nope, nothing's wrong. You're going home now?" He nodded as a reply and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"You live near here, don't you?" Her thoughts went wild at his question but she quickly composed herself and nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes I do."

"Must be real convenient, right?" He smiled gently and her heart began pounding like crazy as her cheeks turned pink.  _What the hell is wrong with me? Get your ass together, Yuri!_ She shook her head and managed a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sanada-kun. Good night!" She didn't even wait for his reply and ran off. But she definitely caught his 'good night' and that soft smile of his as she scurried away. Fanning at her cheeks, she took deep breaths to calm herself down and a soft smile found its way onto her lips as she recalled his smile.

* * *

Jolting up, she looked at her clock anxiously and scrambled to her feet.  _Crap, I'm late._ She paused and glanced at her calendar, letting out a short laugh. It's a Sunday, which means no school. Lying back down on her bed with a smile, she closed her eyes, ready to go back to bed when there was knocking on her main door. Clicking her tongue against the roof of her tongue in annoyance, she trudged over and flung the door open.

"Wha- Sanada-kun?" She screeched and slammed the door shut, fixing her hair and clothes quickly before opening the door again. Taking a deep breath, she put on a bright smile and opened the door again.

"Sanada-kun! What are you doing here?" The confusion on his face turns into a pleased expression.

"I'm here to ask you out for breakfast! I asked Bokuto-kun where you were staying and he showed me the place. Bokuto-kun is a really kind person." He smiled and peered into her apartment.

"Mind if I come in for a while?" She widened her eyes as she quickly thought of a reason why not before holding her hands up.

"Give me a minute, alright?" She closed the door again and quickly packed up whatever she could.

"It's been one minute, Yuri-kun!" He called out playfully from outside the door, coaxing a laugh from Yuri as she shoved the clothes strewn all over the place into her room and ran back to the door, opening it for Sanada.

"Were you packing up? I could hear you running around from outside." He teased with a bright smile, causing Yuri to laugh lightly and gesture to the sofa in the middle of her living room.

"Here, take a seat while I go change. Give me five minutes this time, okay?" Chuckling, he made two 'okay' signs with both his hands and looked around as he waited for her. Noticing the photo frames on the table in front of the sofa, Sanada reached out to take a better look at them but heard the door creak open and set it down again.

"That took you less than five minutes." He commented and took a look at her outfit.

"Does it look alright?" She asked, raising a hand to cover part of her face in embarrassment. He smiled and pretended to think over it.

"I think... it looks perfect." She could barely hide her happiness as a shy smile appeared on her lips.

"Thanks, Sanada-kun. Let's go?" He nodded and offered his arm, smiling brightly at her. Taking it, her smile grew wider as he led her out of the building and towards the nearby restaurant that he found.  
  
"So, Yuri-kun?"  
  
"Hmm?" She looked up at him, her head tilted at a certain angle and he couldn't help but think that she is very cute. Smiling gently, he asked his question.  
  
"How did you get to know Aomine?" When she thought about how they met, the memory of him forcing a kiss on her surfaced and her cheeks turned red.  
  
"A-Ah, he sort of caused me to fall and my shoes got spoiled so he bought me a new pair. Which reminds me that I have to return him a pair." Slightly skeptical of her answer, he nodded and smiled but didn't pursue it.  
  
"Ah, is that so? Well, it won't do you good to stay with him too much." _Is he worried about me?_ She could feel her cheeks burning at that thought and quickly nodded her head so that she won't have to look at him.  
  
"Are you blushing?" He asked in a playful tone and Yuri could tell that he was grinning at her. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, refusing to look at him.  
  
"You don't have to be so shy around me, you know that right?" His gentle tone was accompanied by a feather-light touch on her chin and he guided her to turn her head to face him, a soft smile greeting her when she was face-to-face with him. It only served to deepen the red hue on her cheeks and her eyes landed on anywhere but on his face, causing him to chuckle heartily.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing you." He looked behind her and pointed, smiling down at her.

"That's the place I want to bring you to." Looking to where he was pointing, her eyes widened in shock.

"That place?! It's really expensive." He shrugged as if it didn't bother him and led her in, pushing the glass door open.

"Table for two. My name is Sanada Shunpei. I made a reservation last night." The waiter nodded and gestured towards the inside of the restaurant, stopping by a table for two people near to the back of the restaurant.

"Sanada-kun...?" She knew that in order to make a reservation at this restaurant, he probably had to call one week ago. How did he call only last night and still get a table?

"Ah, my father's acquaintance runs this restaurant and he told me that I just had to call anytime and a table would be open for me." He smiled, handing her the menu. Taking it with a dumbfounded look, her mind was racing.  _Just how fricking rich is this guy?! To just waltz in here like money isn't important to him and have the restaurant's owner be so friendly to him?_

"Sanada-kun! You should have called me personally, then I would have made sure you get a better seat!" A plump man made his way over and Sanada stood, a polite smile on his face.

"You're too kind, Yamada-san. I didn't want to trouble you."

"What trouble are you speaking of? I told you that you could come anytime you want!" He chuckled and noticed Yuri sitting quietly, a smile appearing.

"Oh my, you should have said that I was intruding on your date. I'll make myself scarce now."

"Wha- That's not it!" Her cheeks became red again and she covered her face with the menu as Sanada settled down opposite her again, chuckling as he did so. When she didn't sense any movement from him, she lowered the menu and found him staring right at her, the menu shooting back up to cover her face again.

"W-Why are you staring?"

"Because you're cute." Her grip on the menu tightened as she puffed up her cheeks.  _This guy..._ Setting the menu down, she was ready to chide him but her words got caught in her throat when her eyes met with his. She cleared her throat and glanced downwards.

"Why don't we order something to eat? You have class afterwards, right?"

"Ah, you remembered?" He grinned as he raised a hand at the waiter to get him to go over to their table.

"Did you memorize my whole schedule then?"

"Oh, dream on, you. Remember that we had to send each other our schedules for the study group? I remember that the rest of us were free, except for you." She took a sip from her glass of water and ordered a plate of salad, looking at Sanada.

"Oh~ Is that so? You got my hopes up high for no reason, Yuri-kun." He handed the menu to the waiter after ordering a club sandwich and turned back to look at her with a smile. Feeling her heart pound harder all of a sudden, she coughed awkwardly and looked around the restaurant.

"Do you like this table? I reserved this one because I thought you might enjoy some peace while eating your breakfast." He smiled kindly as he informed her of the reason of his choice.

"Thank you, Sanada-kun. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"It's nothing." He smiled and they began to discuss the new homework that was given the day before, taking bites of their food as they talked.

"No, but the lecturer said that the market equilibrium will stay unbalanced until the quantity demanded and the quantity supplied shifts, remember?" Yuri pointed out and crossed her arms, looking at Sanada. Chuckling, he raised his hands in defeat and nodded his head.

"I got it. You're right." He smiled and gestured for her to finish up her food. After paying, they exit the restaurant and he stops somewhere near her house.

"Are you sure one plate of salad is enough?" She smiled as she nodded her head. They look at each other for a few more awkward moments and Sanada's phone ring, breaking the silence as he hurriedly picks up the call.

"Yeah...No, I'm..I'm alone...Alright, I'll see you tonight." He flashed a smile at her and pointed in the direction of the school.

"Then, I'll get going." Nodding her head again, she raised a hand to wave at him while he walks away.  _Alone? Why'd he have to tell the other person that he's alone and not with someone? Oh well, I can't care so much._ She shrugged and headed back up, ready to get some more sleep when a sudden puff of smoke stops her. Coughing, she looks to her right and finds her neighbour.

"A-Ah, good morning, Mister."

"Girlie, you were so noisy this morning. What did I say about making noise?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! My classmate came over and I got a shock so I made lots of noise. I will be more careful the next time." She bowed her head, a apologetic smile on her face.

"Sounded like a boy. You crushing on him?" Her face turned red as she quickly shook her head and bowed to him, running into her apartment.

"Sigh~ Young love." He took yet another drag of his cigarette and went back into his apartment as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Yay! Am I the only one excited? ...oh okay... sorry to disturb..
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, I'll try my best to update this series as often as possible :)


	3. Trapped [3]

 Throwing her bag to the side, Yuri strolled into her room to change out of her clothes into more comfortable ones. She settled down before her laptop and pushed the cover open, preparing to start her assignment that was given the day before. Just right after entering the password, the screen of her phone lit up and she answered without looking at the caller id.

"Yo Akita." She blinked and pulled the phone away from her ear. Unknown number but the voice and the way of greeting was familiar so she decided to venture a guess.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Yep. The one and only awesome me. Are you free afterwards?" She could hear the grin in his tone and placed her phone between her shoulder and her cheek.

"How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways. Now, answer my question. Are you free afterwards?" Glancing at the time on her laptop, she hummed as she thought.

"I guess I could spare you an hour or so at about one o'clock."

"Sweet! I'll see you at the convenience store near school then. See ya!" He hung up so quickly that Yuri did not get a chance to reply and she sighed, staring at the now blank screen. She shrugged. Whatever. Stretching her hands high above her head, she got to work and began typing furiously.

* * *

She was about three quarters through her essay when she decided to take a break.

"Ugh, it's so hot." She grumbled and looked out the window. The sky was pretty bright. Noticing the clock next to her window, she found that it was four o'clock already.  _Hmm? Am I forgetting something?_ She took a sip of her water when she saw a blinking light on her phone, telling her that she has received a notification. Unlocking the screen, the brunette found that she had seven unread messages and fifteen missed calls.

 

_From: unknown number_

_oi akita im gonna b late_

_From: unknown number_

_yo im here alr. Whr u?_

_From: unknown number_

_ok. Ur either ignoring me or u totally forgot_

_From: unknown number_

_when i find u, and i will, i will kill u_

_From: unknown number_

_r u ok? Pls reply soon_

_From: unknown number_

_AKITA YURI, I FYOU DONT REPLYSOON, I WILL MURDERY OU WHEN I SE EYOU_

_From: unknown number_

_Can you please reply? I'm sorta worried._

 

She bit her bottom lip and quickly changed into her outside clothes, grabbing both her phone and bag as she ran out of the house. Slipping on a pair of open-toe sandals, she hopped down the stairs and began her mad rush towards school. Finally arriving at the school, she finds Aomine seated at a bench under the tree right next to the store. He is hunched over with his elbows on his knees. Gulping, she took two steps forward and tried to take a look at his face.

"Oh no, is he mad?" After hesitating, she finally made her way over and tapped on his shoulder.

"Aomine-kun?" He slowly lifted his head and she could see that his eyes were rather red, causing her to swallow nervously. Getting to his feet at the same pace in which he used to look at her, he lifted his hand and she flinched, shutting her eyes. But she felt warmth and his arms around her. Before she could open her eyes, the smell of his cologne rushed into her nostrils.

"Aomine-kun...?" She repeats in a softer tone and raised a hand to pat his back gently. He pulls away after a few moments and turns away from her, his back facing her.

"Aomine-kun, I'm sorry that I was late. I was too caught up in my assignment, so I missed the timing. You waited here for the whole of three hours?" He seems to be rubbing at his eyes before turning around, his eyes a little red.

"Seriously? You forgot about our date just because you were doing work?"

"Wha- This isn't a date, Aomine-kun!" He scoffed and looked at his watch.

"You made me wait for three hours and so, you owe me three more dinners. Seriously, just how much do you want to eat with me, Akita? You could just tell me, you know." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't believe that you are ripping food out of me when I was so worried that you might be angry or upset!" He chuckled and removed his blazer, placing his hands on her shoulder after slinging it on his forearm.

"You know what? Let's just go eat. I'm goddamned hungry now." Pushing her forward, the both of them were silent until a loud meowing interrupted the silence between them. The brunette immediately shrugs off his hands and looks around for the cat making that sound.

"Oi, Akita. I'm dying of hunger here."

"Just wait, Aomine-kun! The cat sounds like it's in pain." She makes sounds similar to a cat and bends down, searching at every corner visible to her.

"Ah, what a pain." The blue-haired male grumbled and ran a hand through his hair, deciding to search for the cat as well. As soon as he bent down to search under the bench right next to him, he finds a pair of round eyes staring right back at him and reaches in to pick the animal out.

"Oi, Akita. It's here." He holds up a tabby kitten and hands it over the moment she comes running. She immediately takes a look at the kitten, sighing in relief when she finds that the kitten is perfectly fine.

"You gave me such a scare, Mu-mu." Quirking his eyebrow, he stares at the shorter girl.

"Mu-mu? You gave it a name already?" She laughed sheepishly and nodded, stroking the kitten's head gently.

"Well, it was probably hungry and it reminded me of Murasakibara-kun, your teammate."

"Murasakibara?" He asked, his tone turning a little irritated.  _Why the heck does she know Murasakibara and why the heck is she naming that cat after him?_ Smiling, she nods her head.

"Yup. He helped me once at the library and I gave him some candies as thanks. Ever since then, he keeps coming to me for candy and so, that's how we got to know each other. I teach him Physics sometimes." His eyebrow twitched a little and he took the kitten over, looking at it in the eye.

"Hmm, I think Aoi is a better name for him. See? It's a guy." To demonstrate his point, Aomine raised the kitten and flashed its genitals at the girl.

"Aomine-kun!" She exclaimed and turned her head away, reaching out to take the kitten away from him. Cradling it in her arms, she glared at him with a frown on her brows.

"That was so rude.  _Aoi_ is a lady and she should be respected as one." Frowning in confusion, he pulled at the brunette's arm to get a better look at the kitten's genitals.

"It's clearly a guy, Akita. You're either blind or you don't know about the genitals of animals. See? It has a dick." Clicking her tongue against the roof of her tongue, Yuri pointed at the slit.

"This, is clearly a vulva. Aomine-kun, maybe you should get glasses."

"Why don't we go to the vet and see who is right?"

"Bring it on, then." She gave him a challenging glare and turned around, walking in the direction they came from.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yuri stopped in her tracks and turned her body slightly to look at the blue-haired male, holding the kitten up.

"Bringing her to a vet, as you suggested." Aomine was shocked that she took him seriously and grinned widely, jogging over to where she was.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

Arriving at the veterinary clinic, she registered the kitten and took a seat with Aomine by the side.

"Thank God that there is barely anyone today."

"Today?" He repeated, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah, I walk by here everyday so I see a lot of pet-owners with their pets in here almost everyday." She nods to her own words and looks around the quiet clinic, rest for a German Shepherd by the side. Tilting her head to the side a little, she looks around for its owner but its gaze seemed fixated on them.

"Hmm? Does the dog not have an owner?" Aomine questioned and got up, walking over to the dog with his hand stretched out. Initially growling, the dog stared at Aomine as he neared and bared its fangs. But the blue-haired male continued to advance at a slow pace, his hand still outstretched.

"Aomine-kun!" The brunette whispered harshly, worried for him since the dog looks pretty hostile but he holds out his other hand towards her as a means of assurance before walking to the dog. The dog growled again but Aomine placed a gentle hand on its hand and all of a sudden, it turned into a docile dog, wagging its tail when Aomine stroked its head.

"Akita."

"Y-Yes?" He turned around, a wide grin on his face.

"I'm keeping it."

"Wha- Aomine-kun-!"

"Akita Yuri? You may enter the room." She nods at the clerk before looking at Aomine, who is currently tickling the belly of the dog, and hurried into the room.  Thankfully, after the preliminary examinations, the kitten was fine and Yuri was allowed to bring it home. Remembering the dog outside, she asked the veterinarian.

"Ah, what about the German Shepherd outside? Does it have a owner?" The man looked up from his clipboard and set his spectacles aside, inviting the brunette to sit down again.

"That dog used to have a owner and its owner brings it here often for checkups. But its owner died and it seems to believe that the owner is still here, so it lingers around in here. It doesn't follow other people home but if you want and you can, you could bring it home." Exiting the room, she finds that her blue-haired acquaintance was still playing with the dog and let out a sigh.

"Aomine-kun? The doctor says that you can bring it home with you." His eyes lit up as he cupped the dog's face in his hands and grinned widely.

"Awesome! You're going home with me then, Aki!" Blinking at the new name given to the dog, Yuri placed her free hand on her waist.

"Aomine-kun? Did you name the dog after me?" Grinning, he stood up and shrugged nonchalantly, walking over to the shorter girl. He reached out and took the kitten from her hands, holding it out to the dog.

"W-What are you doing, Aomine-kun?!" He hushed her and let the dog sniff the kitten before placing it before his new pet.

"Aki, this lil guy here is your new friend. Treat him well, okay?" As if he understood, the dog lapped at the small kitten before it and pushed at it gently with its snout.

"Oh, and Aomine-kun? I'm correct. Mu-mu is a girl." She looked at him smugly and he scoffed.

"If you say so. Let's go." Blinking, she pointed to the clerk.

"Don't we have to pay? For the medical checkup." He waved his wallet in the air before shoving it back into his back pocket and walked out the clinic with the two pets. Hitting her own face lightly with her hand, she shook her head.  _Why is Aki even willing to follow this guy?_

"Oi, Akita, are you coming?" She hears him yell and lets out a sigh, running out.

"I'm coming!" Picking the cat up, she stroked her fur gently.

"Mu-mu, be careful, alright? I don't want some bad guy to take you away." Looking at how she talked to the cat, Aomine bent down a little and pet his dog's head lightly.

"Aki, you mustn't get taken in by weird things, okay?" Glancing at each other, they both huffed loudly and turned away.

"What a cute couple." Both of their cheeks heated up upon hearing that and they looked at a elderly woman before them.

"Grandmother, we are not together. What made you think that we are a couple?"

"Oh, am I wrong? What a mistake I've made. But the way the both of you act, is as if you two are together. You two should get together." She chuckled and hobbled away, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"Um, it's getting pretty late. I'm going to head home." Pointing towards the left of the clinic, Yuri looked at the blue-haired male and he chuckled a little, pointing in the opposite direction of where she was headed.

"Looks like we part here, then. I'll see you on Monday. Say goodbye, Aki." The dog barks and Aomine raises his hand to wave it at her. She nods and bows her head.

"Alright. I'll see you on Monday, then." She lifted up one of Mu-mu's paw and waved it at the males before turning around to walk away. At the end of the street, she turned her head and Aomine was still there. He made a shoo-ing motion and she puffed up her cheeks, walking off. Her phone sounded, telling her that she had just received a new message.

_From: unknown number_

_just a reminder, u still owe me lunch so adding today, u owe me 4 lunches and 3 dinners. expect to pay them back soon_

 

Huffing indignantly, she saved his number as 'Ahomine' and changed his picture to a picture of Mu-mu, grinning to herself.

 

_To: Ahomine_

_All right, you greedy pig. I'll buy you something to eat when I see you on Monday._

_From: Ahomine_

_u owe me_

_To: Ahomine_

_I don't. You just established that I did._

_From: Ahomine_

_n tat's y u do_

 

Rolling her eyes, she adjusts her grip on Mu-mu so that she could type properly.

 

_To: Ahomine_

_Why don't you brush up on your Japanese before replying to my messages._

_From: Ahomine_

_I don't see wat's wrong with it_

_To: Ahomine_

_Well, for starters, your shortened language is pretty hard to understand. Secondly, you_ are  _taking Japanese as a subject, right? So please do speak in proper Japanese._

_From: Ahomine_

_ugh fine fine_

 

Smiling in satisfaction, she kept her phone and went on home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. This chapter took so long. (partly because I was a idiot and kept on closing the tabs without saving my work) (also partly because I'm a really good procrastinator) Anyway, I'm sorry for the late chapter! Please enjoy this new one :)


End file.
